deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrian Callows
'''Tyrian' is an antagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akame vs Tyrian '(Completed) * Harley Quinn VS Tyrian Callows * 'Tyrian Callows VS The Joker (Completed) * Junkrat vs Tyrian (Abandoned) * Tyrian Callows vs. Rachnera Arachnera (By Palantian and Vindicators22) * Scorpion vs Tyrian * Scorpion (Marvel) vs Tyrian * Stain vs. Tyrian * Tyrian Callows VS Sharkface (By Commander Ghost) * Takeda Takahashi vs Tyrian Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser Jr. * Bryan Fury (Tekken) * Bullseye * Felix (Red vs Blue) * Hotaru (Mortal Kombat) * Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) * Lugnut (Transformers) * Predator * The Pyro (Team Fortress 2) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Tomura Shigaraki (My Hero Academia) * Venom (Marvel) * Waluigi * Zazz (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Tyrian is one of the known associates of Salem. He is a scorpion Faunus, who has a large scorpion's tail that is tipped with a poisonous stinger. He has been assigned important missions by her, most recently to hunt down and capture Ruby Rose. Tyrian single-handedly fought Team RNJR, and nearly overcame them all, before Qrow Branwen showed up and was able to withstand him. During this fight, though Tyrian was able to sting Qrow and poison him, his stinger was cut off. He returned, empty-handed to Salem, and asked for her forgiveness. She refused to forgive him, but has done nothing to punish him... so far. Even with the loss of his stinger, Tyrian is still a formidable fighter, easily defeating an Alpha Beowolf, a giant, deadlier version of the already dangerous wolf-like Grimm. Most recently, it seems that Tyrian has received a mechanical tail to replace the one damaged by Ruby Rose. It is not known at this time what the true capabilities of this tail are. Death Battle Info Appearance At first glance, Tyrian looks like an average sized human with long, braided black hair and wild, golden eyes. But, the viewer will quickly notice his scorpion stinger, which marks him as a faunus. This stinger sprouts from his lower back, and projects from his pants. It is prehensile, which means that Tyrian can use it to attack, or to hold on to something, providing him with extra stability. His preferred outfit is a sleeveless white shirt, white pants, and knee-high brown boots. He accessorizes his outfit with a number of belts, and a short-sleeved brown duster. He wears brown bracers on his forearms, and his upper arms are wrapped in light brown bandages. Powers and Abilities * Acute awareness of his surroundings as well as heightened hearing give him incredible reflexes and speed * Great agilty and fighting ability * Insanity makes him unpredictable * Does not rely on his vision, leaving him vulnerable to certain unexpected moves Weapons and Equipment * Long scorpion tail is prehensile and incredibly strong. Capable of injecting venom and deflecting sniper rounds as well as pulling him into the air. After his natural one was damaged by Ruby Rose, it was replaced with a mechanical tail. * Dual wrist-mounted pincer blades, equipped with twin-cannon machine guns on each hand. Feats and Strengths * Was a prolific serial killer even before meeting Salem * He could have easily beaten Team RNJR if Qrow Branwen had not stepped in. * Successfully poisoned Qrow Branwen * Tail can block Nora with her semblance smashing down on him * Can block sniper rounds with his tail without even looking * Pinned down and cut a Beowolf multiple times to cheer himself up * Tracked down team RNJR * Killed 10 people in the dark completely undetected by all except Penny * Able to dodge Robyn Hill's crossbow arrows. * Caught one of Robyn Hill's crossbow arrows in between his fingers (specifically in between his pointer and middle finger on his left hand). * Held his own while getting triple-teamed by Robyn Hill, Qrow Branwen, and Clover Ebi. * Caught one of Robyn Hill's crossbow arrows in his mouth. * Crashed the prison ship me was being carried in and survived * Can laugh so maniacally that the Joker would be proud Flaws and Weaknesses * His stinger was cut off by Ruby Rose's scythe, and was replaced with an artificial one. It has yet to be established it if is better or worse than his original one. * Questionable mental stability * Failed to detect multiple punches from Qrow, who was standing right in front of him Gallery Tyrian_Callows_with_Tail.png|Tyrian with his tail deployed. Tyrians_New_Tail.png|Tyrian with his new tail. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Faunus Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Poison Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Villains Category:Warrior